Monster High - The Next Generation
by esmeraldakitty
Summary: The next generation of Monster High. Story mainly focuses on Esmeralda, the daughter of Torelei. How will school turn out for her? Rated for mild language and romance. Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Monster High. If I did, Torelei would be nice.
1. Esmeralda

**Hi! This is my first story on fan fiction. I always wondered what the next generation of Monster high would be like so I wrote a story about it. By the way, in case you are wondering, Torelei is my favorite character.**

Esmeralda woke up. She was ready to attend her new school, Monster High. Her mother, Torelei Stripe, and her father, Tom Cat, had gone there when they were young ghouls. Torelei said she could play great pranks on some former scholars there. But Esmeralda did not want to play pranks. She wanted to make new friends. She looked at the time. Oh no! It was late! Being a werecat, she took very long naps. She quickly ran downstairs, ate her breakfast, got dressed and got her backpack. But before she left, she secretly hid her black and white kitten, Meowlody, (Named for her mother's best friend) and darted out the door.

**I know, very short. All the chapters are going to be very short as a warning.**


	2. Meeting Mara

"Must...get...there in time." Esmeralda panted. Finally, she stopped in front of the school. She checked in her backpack. Meowlody was fine. Esmeralda smiled and said "Help yourself to some of my snack if you like." Her snack was shrimp cut to pieces, but she had a lot of it so she didn't mind Meowlody taking some. She went into the building. She hoped there were no loud noises. She did not like loud noises. She then bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried. The person turned around. It was a black and white werecat with white hair. "No need to apologize. I'm Mara meow, Daughter of Meowlody. You must be Esmeralda, daughter of Torelei?" She said. "Oh my god! You are right! How do you know?" Esmeralda asked. "My mom has told me about you. Your mom and my mom were best friends as teens." Mara answered. The bell rang. "Oh! I've got to go! See you around, ghoul!" Mara said. Then she ran off. Esmeralda ran to her first class : Biteology.


	3. Biteology

Esmeralda sat down at her desk in Biteology. Her mom had said that the old biteology teacher was very strict, but now there was a new one. "Welcome class, our first class is going to be about the werecat." The teacher said. "Why the hell is he telling this to us?" Penelope Meow said. "Don't cuss!" Mara hissed. "She's right." Esmeralda whispered. Penelope was the grumpier one of the cousins. Anyhoo, the teacher said. "Almost all werecats have tails. occasionally, they do not." "Like my mother." Esmeralda thought. Esmeralda was one of the werecats who does have a tail, but her mother did not. "Werecats usually hiss when they are angry. They occasionally stick their claws out though." The teacher continued. "I never did." She thought. "That's why I haven't lost any of my nine lives." "Werecats have nine lives. These can be lost doing risky things, like being curious, which werecats are." He said. After the lesson was over, he dissmissed the class and Esmeralda moved to her next class : Driver's Dread.


	4. Driver's Dread

Esmeralda arrived just in time for Driver's Dread to start. She noticed a white werecat with a scariscian accent. "Bonjour, my name is Cosette Demew. I'm an excange student from Scaris. Who are you?" She said. "My name is Esmeralda. I'm new here." Esmeralda said shyly. "Really? I'm new too! We should really hang out some time!" Cosette said. Just then, the teacher said. "All right, everybody! It's time for Driver's Dread! Who will go first?" Of course, everybody jumped up and down and said "Me! Me! Me!". All except Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, why don't you go?" The teacher asked. "Um...ok." Esmeralda said and she went into the car. She drove. But she lost concentration and accidentally bummed the concrete! "Oh, crap." She thought. But after a while, she got the hang of it. "Well done." Her teacher said. After some more lessons of others. It was time to go to the creeporturium for lunch.


	5. Flirting in the creeportirium

Esmeralda arrived at the creeportirium. She saw others line up to get food. But she brought her lunch from home. She sat down and opened it. It contained a milkshake and chopped up shrimp. Her favorite. Before she ate, another werecat came to sit next to her. It was a tom cat. In other words, a boy. "Hello." He said to her. "Hello. Who are you?" She said. "I'm Thomas Purr. My parents never went to this school." He said. "You must be Torelei's daughter." "How do you know?" She asked. "You look a lot like her." He said. She did. She looked like her mom with a blacker nose, very long hair, younger, and with different clothes. Esmeralda didn't say anything. She just twirled her hair around her finger shyly. She did this until she heard someone yell, "Food Fright!"


	6. Food Fright!

As soon as the monster said, "Food fright!" it was utter chaos! Milkshakes were being spewed, sugar eyeballs were being thrown, ghoul gruel was coming from all directions, and eyeballs suds were everywhere. The only ones who didn't throw food were Esmeralda and Thomas. They dodged most of it, but when a sugar eyeball hit Esmeralda in her tail, she sat down and yowled. "Oh, it's ok!" Thomas said. This made her feel better. The food fight ended then. She then went on to her next class and last class of the day : Home Ick.


	7. Home Ick

Esmeralda arrived at Home Ick on time. She noticed Mara, Penelope, and Thomas were in this class. "Hi." She said. "Hi." They responded. "All right class! Today we are making Mice Krispies!" The teacher said. This suited Esmeralda just fine. She knew how to make these. She offered to help. The teacher gladly said yes. Here's the (imaginary) recipe:

For the body, mush together a bunch of pieces of candy rice into one big square.

For the eyes and nose, use black icing. Dot each.

Use 6 pieces of scary starburst for the whiskers. Use one for the tail and Voila! You have it!

After following this recipe, she finally made it! Everyone got to taste it. "Oh my god! This is so good! Thanks!" Mara said. "Your welcome!" Esmeralda said. Esmeralda secretly fed some to her kitten too. They ate the food until it was time for school to be over. Esmeralda quickly headed over for her after school activity: Drama!


	8. Drama Class

When Esmeralda came to Drama Class, she sat in a seat beside Mara. This year they were doing The Wizard of Clawz. The first auditions were for Dorothy. "Who will go first?" The teacher said. "You should, Esmeralda." Mara said. "Um...Ok." Esmeralda said. Esmeralda came up to the stage and sang, greatly. She got the role. After a few more auditions, the cast was decided. The cast consisted of: Thomas as the lion, Mara as Glinda, Penelope as The wicked witch and a few others. When they left class, Thomas followed Esmeralda. "So...Congrats on getting the role of Dorothy." He said. "Thanks." Esmeralda said. "Would you like to go to the new restaurant?" He asked. "You mean Freaky Fabulous Foods?" Esmeralda asked. "Yeah." He said. "Ok. How about this Saturday?" She said. "Ok. See you then." Thomas said. Then he walked away.


	9. The Date

Thomas waited for Esmeralda to come. Finally, she arrived. "Sorry I'm late. I was getting dressed." She said. She was dressed in a pink gown and pink high heels. "Well, I'm glad you came. Let's go!" He said. So they went into the diner. When they sat down, the waiter came to the table. "What can I get for you?" He said. "I would like mutton with sauce and milk for my drink." Esmeralda said. "So do I." Thomas said. When the waiter left the table, Thomas said "So...what's it like at home?". "Ah, nothing much. I just take care of all my animals." She said. "Really? Then why do you eat meat?" He asked. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't resist it." She said. Just then the waiter came with their food. While they ate, he asked "So, what kind of animals do you have?" He asked. "Mostly cats. Though I also have tigers, cheetahs, lions, you name it. Any animal." She responded. "Ok. Do you have a favorite?" He asked. "My favorite is my black and white kitten, Meowlody." She responded. "Do you believe in Horrorscopes?" He asked. "Heck, no!" She said. When they finished eating their dinner and dessert, it was time to go home. "Well, this was nice. We should do this again." She said. "Wait! Before you leave, I want to tell you something." He said. "Yes?" She asked. "I love you." He said. "So do I." She responded. They bid their goodbyes, and left.


	10. The Play

It was the day of the play. Esmeralda got there in time. Al the others were already there. They all got into their costumes. As the first scene started and Esmeralda walked up, she could hear Thomas whisper "Break a leg.". When the scene started, she turned around. There were so many people, much more then she thought there would be! She started to get stage fright. But then she remembered not to worry. She went on with her performance. The play was great! When it was over, the actors went backstage and talked. They also met their parents. Esmeralda then heard a familiar voice say "Hello." she turned around quickly. It was her mom, Torelei! "Hi mom." She said. "You did well. Congrats." Torelei said. "Thanks." Esmeralda said. Esmeralda knew her year at MH is looking up!


End file.
